


An Odd Screw

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy comes in at the end bc i was gonna write more, Amy/Rory/Eleven definitely happens after, M/M, Masturbation, and then getting caught masturbating, didn't though oops, misuse of sonic screwdrivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew a sonic screwdriver could do that?





	An Odd Screw

The Doctor closed his door, leaning against it and sighing. He reached into his jacket, pulling out his screwdriver. "Just you and me, old friend." 

He pushed himself off of the door, heading towards the bed in the center of the room.

Hurriedly undressing, the Doctor considered the screwdriver. New ideas were a welcome reprieve from the not-quite monotony of the TARDIS. Saving worlds and creatures and sometimes small children was fun and all, but sometimes having a little alone time was good. Lube, screwdriver, no clothes, wonderful.

He slid into the bed and furrowed his brow, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver's settings. Twelve, thirty-two -- ah, there. He switched it on and grinned at the resulting hum. He shuffled around, pursing his lips as a cool smooth substance pushed against his entrance. He pushed a bit further, lube slicking his entrance until the screwdriver slipped in. Foreign but pleasant, he slid it in almost totally, then let it sit, considering it. With fumbling fingers, he switched it on, gasped, and arched his back, a moan a bit embarrassing for a one-thousand-and-something year old slipping into the air. 

He switched it off, lingering pleasure racing through his body. God, that was a trip. Why hadn't he thought of that before? 

His eyes widened and he slid the screwdriver out of its compromising position, fiddling with the settings again. No, not quite -- there, pulse, four minutes.

Repositioning the screwdriver, he switched it on again, and a pulse of energy rushed through his body. A cry tore from his throat, then blissful emptiness replacing it. Oh, _sweet_ lord, this was even better. 

"AAAAHHOOooohhh, GOD!" The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, riding the wave of pleasure-not-quite-orgasm. Emptiness again.

His hand wandered down, bare skin leading to his erection,w leaking precum. Just as he was getting to the good bit, another wave of energy tore through him. His hand clenched, pressing against the bed. So close, so so so close --

And the pleasure passed. The Doctor whined, his head falling back against the pillow. His fingers drifted back down. He stroked himself, so close again, so close --

There! The screwdriver pulsed again. "Ah, ah, _ah, ahh!_ " The Doctor cried out, cum covering his stomach. He opened his eyes in the warm lull between pulses, the ceiling swimming above him. How long since he'd masturbated at all, a decade? Two? 

While lost in his thoughts, the screwdriver, unrelenting, pulsed again. He, caught unawares and oversensitive, found himself in the midst of another orgasm. Pleasure verging on pain coursed through him, a bit more cum dripping onto his stomach. So much, it was so --

"Much, so much, so so..." He shut his mouth. That was enough, he should stop. Stop, stop, he should...

Another pulse, another orgasm, now definitively painful, but sweet, so good, so much. So much. He reached down with shaky hands, fingers sliding through his own warm cum. Off, off, off. 

A pulse, an orgasm. The Doctor let out a thin whimper. Enough. That was enough. He reached down quickly, fumbling with the screwdriver, then pulled it out just in time to miss the next pulse. His hand tingled as he switched it off. With a sigh, he fell back against his pillows. 

"You should let me try that sometime."

The Doctor sat up. "Rory! Ah, hello, old chap. How, ah, how long have you been... standing... there?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing on shaking legs.

"About since the point where you started mumbling 'so much'. Like I said, you should let me use that sometime. You sounded like you were enjoying yourself. I'll leave you to it." Rory smiled at the Doctor, stepping closer into the room.

The Doctor glanced behind him, stepping towards Rory. "Ah, yes, I suppose I was. But, uh, it's a bit dirty now, so perhaps you'll have to wait a bit." 

Rory's eyes slid down and grimaced a bit. "Speak for yourself."

The Doctor followed his gaze. "Oh..." He paused.

Rory lifted his hand slowly. He trailed two fingers up the Doctor's stomach, now-cool semen coating his fingers. He brought the fingers to his mouth, sucking the cum off. The Doctor met his gaze.

"...dear."

Rory gave the Doctor a awkward smile. "Like I said. I'd like to use it sometime." He turned around, stepping into the hall.

"Rory."

He turned around.

"You could, ah, use it now, if you like." The Doctor leaned on the doorway. "It might, shall you say, be cleaned sooner than I thought."

With a grin, Rory followed the Doctor back into his room. The Doctor puttered around, cleaning himself, picking things up, putting them down.

After a few minutes, the Doctor glanced at Rory, who was standing by the bed. "Well, sit down. It's just damp, not poisonous. Go on." The Doctor gestured at the bed.

Rory took his jacket off, sitting gingerly at the edge of the bed. "If you insist."

The Doctor made his way back to the bed, then stood in front of Rory. "Now, I'm not quite sure how to proceed with this. Any tips would be very much appreciated."

"Well," Rory began, "I think you've got a head start, so if you'll just give me a moment-"

"No." 

Rory stopped. "Sorry?"

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and brought his hands to just above Rory's shoulders, then kept them there, somewhat hesitant. "Are you sure -"

"Well I can't be until you tell me what I'm supposed to be sure about."

The Doctor set his hands on Rory's shoulders. "Right then. Here we go." With vigor and absolutely no lead up, the Doctor practically slammed his mouth against Rory's.

Rory laughed. "Doctor, hold on." He moved the Doctor's hands down. "Too much for me, more gentle."

The Doctor licked his lips and kissed Rory again, and this time Rory returned the kiss, unbuttoning his shirt. The Doctor shooed Rory's hands away, long thin fingers undoing buttons with ease. 

Leaving Rory to kiss his neck, the Doctor looked down, concentrating on the removal of Rory's clothing. "It's been a while... since I did this, ey?" He succeeded in unbuttoning Rory's shirt, working on his pants. 

Rory leaned back, shrugging off his shirt. "How long's a while?"

"Oh, you know," the Doctor mumbled. "Couple decades. Four or five... or six."

Rory held back a laugh.

"What? I hardly have time for necking when people are constantly needing saved." He pulled at Rory's pants, attempting to get them off.

Rory took his pants off, setting them on the floor beside the bed. "How very noble of you." He met his gaze and grinned. 

"Hmm." The Doctor raised his eyebrows and trailed his hand down Rory's side. "You're very good at being handsome."

"Thanks, Doct-"

"Shut up, Rory."

The Doctor kissed Rory again. Ever the quick learner, it was much more pleasurable than the first time, and Rory moaned into the Doctor's mouth a bit, and the Doctor smiled. "Much better."

The Doctor slid his hand into Rory's underwear, startling him. Regardless, the Doctor continued, curling his fingers around Rory's erection. Rory moaned louder, fully breaking the kiss. "Doctor, just take them off."

Dissatisfied by the Doctor's lack of immediate response, Rory proceeded to take his own boxer briefs off. The Doctor, nothing but pleased by this development, moved down and grinned at Rory. He licked Rory's cock, watching his face as he took it into his mouth. 

For his part, Rory covered his mouth with his hand, the other hand fidgeting with the sheets. "Doctor, what about-"

A lewd sound as the Doctor sat up again; "The screwdriver!" The Doctor leaned over Rory, giving Rory a full view of his own erection, pre dripping from the head. 

The Doctor sat back, grinning at Rory, lube and the sonic screwdriver in his hands. Rory smiled at the Doctor. "What about you, then?"

"Me?" He seemed bewildered. "Oh! Yes, me. Don't worry, I've had quite a bit of fun already." He was distracted by the screwdriver, toying with the settings. "Pulse on four minutes?"

"Sure, but are you positive-"

"Yes, yes." The Doctor dismissed him, instead slicking his fingers with lube. "Ready, Rory?"

Rory nodded, his gaze flickering between the Doctor's concentrated face and the screwdriver, then suddenly there were the Doctor's fingers sliding in. He tensed.

"Rory, it's alright, Rory. It's just my fingers, yeah?"

Rory nodded. "Doctor, I'm fine, you don't need to do that."

"I know. I'm going to anyway." The Doctor pushed his fingers in further. "Now I'm not going to stretch you that much, Rory, it's just this slender little thing, see? I'm going to put it in and it'll stay in." The Doctor looked up, making eye contact. "Comfortable?"

Rory nodded. 

"Really truly?"

Rory nodded again.

"Good, because this might shift your organs a little." The Doctor grinned.

"Hang on, really?"

"No, not really. It just stimulates your nervous system. Tell me if it's too much, right?"

The Doctor slicked the screwdriver and pressed it against Rory's entrance, carefully watching Rory's face. It went in smoothly, assisted by perhaps an excess of lube. Rory hummed.

"Everything alright?"

"It's quite chilly."

"Not for long. Ready, and go."

He turned the screwdriver on. Rory immediately arched his back, a breathless whimper escaping him. "G-good lord, _Doctor_."

The Doctor smiled. He set it to its lightest pulse, then reached up to take care of Rory's erection.

The pulse stopped, and Rory relaxed. "I'm so glad you let me try this."

"Believe me, so am I." The Doctor put Rory's cock into his mouth again, a look that almost pulled off "coy" but read more as "overjoyed" in his eyes.

Rory reached towards the Doctor, his hand lightly curling into his hair before the next pulse came. He clenched his hand in the Doctor's hair, pulling harder than he should've but too lost in pleasure to truly care. The Doctor, though effectively immobilized, hollowed his cheeks, and Rory came. The Doctor grimaced but took it all.

"Enough, enough, D-Doctor! Ohhh, god."

The Doctor hurriedly switched the screwdriver off and Rory let go of his hair. "Sorry, sorry, I was holding on k-kinda hard."

Swallowing, the Doctor beamed at him. "Believe me, Rory, it's not a problem. Would you like it back on?"

Rory smiled. "I'd love it." 

With no hesitation, the Doctor switched it on again. Rory, having braced himself this time, buried his fists in the sheets even as a moan was wrenched from his throat. Smirking, the Doctor turned the vibrations up. Rory's eyes flew open and he orgasmed nearly instantaneously, with something akin to a scream. 

Upon the lull in the pulse, Rory collapsed. "What... on _Earth_ was that."

"I gave you the highest setting. I thought you might enjoy it."

"Oh god, did I ever." He turned his gaze toward the Doctor. "C'mere, you."

Obediently, the Doctor slid up to sit next to Rory, kissing him carefully. "Did I say," he mumbled between kisses, "the highest setting?"

Rory looked at him warily.

"Oh, silly me, I did, didn't I. No, luv, that's just about the middle." He reached over and clicked something on the screwdriver. Rory looked shocked for about ten seconds before the pulse resumed.

With another scream, he pushed his hips wildly into the air, seeking friction but not needing it, already overstimulated. After coming twice in the four minute pulse, the lull came again and Rory promptly fainted.

"Oh dear."

Amy burst into the room. "What in the _hell_ is going on in here?"

The Doctor grinned. "Would you like to join the party?"

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if anyone (...everyone) is ooc. kinda comes with the territory of wildly noncanon pairings, oops!


End file.
